Crema Batida
by Nanunita
Summary: TWC  -¿No te bastó anoche?- preguntó posicionando a Bill debajo de él. Este solo rió. El de rastas lo besó con intensidad a la par que movía sus manos por el pecho del menor.


Es aquí donde debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, que son propiedad de Wendy y Alice :B, okei, tampoco. Son dueños de ellos mismos, ¿Contentos? TWC here! Estás advertido ;D. Ahh, también debería decir que como es rating M, sólo mayores de 16 pueden leerlo, pero adivinen :B, su escritora tiene 16 y ya anda con la mente podrida desde los 13, así que solamente diré que los que tengan la mente podrida pueden leerlo, no importa la edad, solo es cuestión de formalidad.

Enjoy! ;D

Omaii, casi me olvido. Dedicado a Alice y Wendy, mis putinas favoritas :D

**Crema Batida**

Los rayos del sol en la mañana lo despertaron. Anoche olvidó por completo bajar las persianas. Perezosamente se levantó y las cerró bostezando.

Agarró su celular y miró la hora, tenía al menos tres horas antes de que lo vinieran a despertar.

Volvió a acostarse sintiendo unos brazos que lo tomaban por la cintura.

Sonrió y se acercó aún más a esa persona.

Le daba igual lo que los demás dijeran. Que era raro, que no debían. Que se metieran en sus propios asuntos. Le encantaba dormir con Tom.

De hecho, era algo que necesitaba. Si no lo hacía tenía pesadillas.

Como aquella época en que su madre obligó a que uno de los dos se cambiara de cuarto. Agradecía que Simone no los acompañe en las giras.

Tom siempre sería su hermano mayor que lo cuidaría hasta la muerte. Incluso de los monstruos que lo perseguían en sus sueños. Sí, porque a sus 16 años Bill seguía teniendo pesadillas.

Odiaba cuando le decían que empezara a cuidarse solo, que su gemelo no estaría cada vez que lo necesite. Pero hacía oídos sordos. Tom no lo traicionaría.

Tomi era su héroe. Y de nadie más.

Tom tenía esa necesidad nata de cuidar a Bill en todos aspectos. Desde los cuatro años que, jugando a los guardianes espaciales, su hermanito cayó al suelo y se raspó las rodillas para luego llorar todo el día.

Desde entonces se prometió a sí mismo que Bill no lloraría mientras que él pudiese evitarlo.

Fue así como lo defendió a los golpes de los niños que lo molestaban, que fue a decirle unas cuantas palabras desubicadas a la primer niña que rechazó a su hermano, para luego decirle que Bill era demasiado bonito como para salir con ella de todas formas.

Le dijo que no se preocupe, que nadie estaba a su altura como para salir con él. Que él necesitaba a alguien que sea igual de bonito.

Y fue en ese instante, que se le escapó un "alguien como yo"

Ese día en que a Bill se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas, en que a Tom se le cortó la respiración por lo tonto que había sido.

Desde ese entonces, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. Aunque nunca lo habían hablado exactamente, comenzó un juego de coqueteo incesable.

Tom se volvía loco con las prendas tan provocadoras que su hermanito usaba.

Bill se mordía los labios al ver como su gemelo se cambiaba delante de él.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que Bill le robara un inocente y casto beso, que un algo sorprendido Tom se encargó de convertir en un apasionado juego de lenguas.

Un año había pasado, y allí se encontraban. Compartiendo una cama en el hotel, abrazados y tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Pero les era imposible.

-Bill...- susurró

-¿Mmh?

-¿Estás despierto?-

-A menos que sea sonámbulo, sí.- contestó dándose vuelta para estar cara a cara con su reflejo- ¿Por?

-No puedo volver a dormir-

Bill lo besó suavemente. Lejos de incitarle el sueño, terminó por despertar a Tom.

-¿No te bastó anoche?- preguntó posicionando a Bill debajo de él.

Este solo rió. El de rastas lo besó con intensidad a la par que movía sus manos por el pecho del menor.

Bill dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido involuntario. No debían estar haciendo eso, no a esa hora, que Gustav ya está despierto y podría escucharlos.

Por eso dejaban que su "tiempo de gemelos" fuera exclusivamente de noche, donde nadie los oiría. Sus compañeros tienen el sueño pesado, pero si están despiertos, tienen buen oído.

Pero su sentido común se perdió por completo al sentir como su gemelo lamía su pezón izquierdo. Gritó de dolor cuando Tom lo mordió fuertemente provocándole una pequeña herida.

-Es que me gusta escucharte gritar- se excusó.

-Maldito- le contestó

Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas groserías más cuando fue callado por los demandantes besos de su gemelo.

Tom acariciaba las largas piernas de Bill cada vez más rápido. Por la movida noche que pasaron sólo vestían sus bóxer, lo cual agradecía porque de esa manera no perdería de nuevo tiempo tratando de sacar los ajustados pantalones de su hermano.

Bill levantó y cruzó sus piernas en la cadera de Tom, provocando que sus sexos se choquen. Emitieron un pequeño gemido al unísono.

Sonrió cuando sintió que Súper-Tomi por fin había despertado. Besó con deseo al guitarrista y lo empujó para poder tener un poco de poder en la situación.

Lamió con pequeños movimientos el perfecto abdomen de su hermano, mientras que su mano ya estaba tocando por arriba de la tela al notorio miembro masculino.

Tom jadeaba, su gemelo era realmente bueno incluso con las cosas mínimas.

Bill fue bajando sus besos hasta que retiró con los dientes el bóxer negro de Tom. Con algo de malicia sopló la punta para escuchar la queja de su hermano.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, a un ritmo desesperante para Tom. Decidió usar un poco su boca, por lo que se acercó y lamió todo el tronco. Luego enterró la punta en su boca metiendo cada vez más al sentir las súplicas de su hermano agarrándole la cabeza con firmeza.

Satisfecho con su trabajo volvió a besarlo en la boca y Tom aprovechó para volver a tomar el control. Tomándolo por la cintura hizo que Bill se recueste y que flexione sus piernas separándolas.

Con desesperación retiró la ropa interior roja de Bill, lo besó en los labios mientras masajeaba los testículos. El cantante gimió y Tom metió su lengua en la cavidad bucal.

El de rastas comenzó entonces a bajar besando todo el cuerpo, Bill se relamía de sólo pensar que pronto la boca de su hermano estaría en su pene.

Pero en el momento en que iba a pasar, Tom se levantó y salió de la cama.

-¿Qué mierda?- preguntó Bill

-Espera- le dijo y se fue al minibar que tenía la habitación.

-Tom, no quiero que me beses con sabor a alcohol, ven aquí.

-Joder, que me esperes Bill.

Pero Bill no podía esperarlo, porque su miembro le dolía, pedía a gritos ser atendido y Tom no tuvo mejor idea que irse cuando estaba a punto de ser tratado.

Por lo que empezó a masturbarse con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se tocaba todo el cuerpo. Qué bueno era con las manos, pensaba.

Se estiró el pelo y bajó la mano izquierda por todo se abdomen, las pasó luego por su muslo.

Escuchó unos pasos más no vio porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mierda, te dije que me esperes- Tom se abalanzó a él y se posicionó de nuevo.

-Tu culpa, sabes que estoy necesitado- le dijo mientras aún se masturbaba.

Molesto, Tom quitó su mano y Bill le reprochó. Abrió entonces sus ojos y vio una pequeña lata de aerosol en las manos del guitarrista.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Crema batida- contestó.

Automáticamente y antes de escuchar queja alguna puso un poco en el pene de Bill y lo degustó sintiendo sus gemidos.

Aquello era mucho mejor que sus propias manos.

Tom sonrió ante la genialidad de su idea, digna de su intelecto superior. O eso se decía él mismo, ya que jamás admitiría que lo sacó de una película porno.

Nunca cambiaban la rutina, aquello era algo nuevo y se sentía tan bien, que debían volver a repetirlo.

Bill jadeaba y gemía el nombre de su amado, eso lo ponía loco.

Tom dio vuelta a su gemelo y le puso crema en el trasero, que segundos después lamió desesperadamente, todo aquello le provocaba cientos de escalofríos a Bill.

Sorpresivamente el menor se dio vuelta y tomó fuertemente el miembro de Tom acercándolo a su entrada.

-Tom, dentro mío, ya-

El mencionado rió y lo embistió de una. Un gran gemido se escapó de la boca de Bill.

Tom estaba en el cielo, completamente convencido de que no había nada más estrecho y caliente que su hermano.

Mientras salía para volver a entrar nuevamente, tomó la pierna izquierda de Bill y la subió hasta su hombro, acto seguido comenzó a masturbar el necesitado miembro de Bill.

Aún se sentía algo pegajoso debido a los restos de crema y saliva en él.

El cuarto estaba sumido en los gemidos y el choque de caderas que había, la cama emitía grandes sonidos debido a la movida.

Luego de un par de movimientos el abdomen de Tom quedo manchado de la esencia de Bill, quien reflejaba tranquilidad en su rostro.

Tom se tomó un minuto más y terminó por venirse dentro de su hermano, al poco tiempo se retiró de él y lo abrazó tomándolo por la cintura y lo besó en los hombros.

Poco a poco recuperaron la respiración y los latidos de sus corazones disminuyeron.

Acostados se hicieron un par de mimos más y largaron una que otra frase cursi que seguramente no recordarían luego.

-Eso estuvo genial- confesó el menor.

-Lo sé- sonrió Tom

Pronto escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto malhumorado Bill

-Es hora de levantarse chicos- dijo una voz proveniente de afuera.

-Enseguida vamos- dijo Tom

Bufó molesto y se levantó buscando sus bóxer. Una vez puestos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, la necesitaba.

Bill se quedó unos minutos más en la cama, pero luego se levantó para meterse en la ducha con su hermano.

_Debemos comprar más crema batida_- fue lo último que pensó al sentir nuevamente los demandantes besos de Tom en su cuello.

**Fin! :3**

Amn, espero que les haya gustado, a pedido de varias personas hice el lemon más largo esta vez xDD**  
**


End file.
